A kind of magic
by xNeve
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are best friends, but what happens when that just isn't enought anymore? Harry Potter AU.


Hi all~ guess what I just watched? XD I loved the new Harry Potter! It was fantastic!

This is number 48 on my 100 theme challenge- Everyday magic.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland, a seventh year prefect for Gryffindor, sat with his legs crossed on the four poster bed nibbling at the tip of his wand thoughtfully. Alfred Jones, one of his dorm mates and long-time friend stared quizzically as the Brit struggled with his extension potions homework. Arthur was by far the most talented wizard in Hogwarts with an exceptional knowledge of spells and charms; he was destined to be an Auror. Alfred was the Quidditch captain whose goal was one day to play for the Sweetwater All-Stars, an American team, naturally. He was the finest beater Hogwarts had seen in decades and prided himself on fair game.<p>

"Phallic symbol." He muttered chuckling childishly to himself.

"What nonsense are you spewing?" The blonde called over.

"Chewing on the top of your wand, it's phallic." At this the wand slipped from the Brit's frozen fingers onto the sheets and his friend laughed hysterically. Arthur flushed at the implication, it wasn't as though this was the first sexual reference Al had made about their wands but it was the first that included his mouth.

"Belt up, git!"

"Can't, but I totally get why you do that now." He giggled and the older teen snapped his text book shut then stood up. "Oh, come on Artie, it was a joke."

"I'm not a child; I'm not leaving because you **are** one." He sighed. "It's just impossible for me to work with you staring at me and making comments like that. Don't you have any work to do?" He sat back down and tried to ignore his friend's fidgeting with the corner of a piece of parchment.

"I need your help with it… but I didn't want to bother you so-."

"So you made sexual innuendos and got absolutely nowhere, right?" He scolded the boy, lecturing him about responsibilities for fifteen minutes then sighed and agreed to help him with his transfiguration. After half an hour of solid work (well, on Arthur's part at least) Alfred had successfully turned a key into a coin purse. "Easy as that."

"That was _not_ easy." Al flopped back onto his bed. The other boy sighed and lay down next to him, staring at the canopy of his bed. "Final year, huh?"

"I suppose so."

"But we'll be friends forever, right?" Arthur rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one arm so that his head rested in his hand.

"Well, someone has to help you with transfiguration."

"Right, and someone has to be your hero." The Brit rolled his eyes at this but couldn't keep the smirk from tugging at his lips. It made him happy to hear this from his friend who he cared about more than anything. He was his hero. His magical hero. He shifted close to him and pulled the boy in so that his head rested on the American's chest. Listening to the relaxing sound of his heart beat and breathing in time to the rise and fall of the other's chest. He closed his eyes and felt at peace. They were both still in their robes and the position could probably imply something stronger than friendship but they didn't mind. Rumours had always spread about the pair because both teens were good looking with flamboyant tendencies and never left each other's side. They quibbled about everything but that added an air of closeness about the two who could fight as if it were second nature but still be mercilessly drawn to one another.

"Hey Artie."

"Yes Alfred."

"Can I kiss you?"

Caught off guard, Arthur sat up and flew from the side of his bed onto the unforgiving wooden floor which he would later turn into jelly if it so rudely hurt him again. "I beg your pardon?"

"I kind of want to try it." He admitted shamelessly. The idea had hung between them since first year when the American had latched himself onto the Brit who could not for the life of him convince the boy to go away. "Sorry, I know it's weird, but everyone is always telling me we'd make a good couple, and some people think we already are one."

"If you're talking about Francis I'll bloody well mu-."

"Not just Francis, it's everyone." He pulled his wand out from his belt's holster and flicked it so that his friend was lifted into the air.

"Put me down!" He called out weakly, he was blushing and had his hands balled up in fists. He floated over to Alfred who grinned and lowered the struggling teen into his lap. The pacifist in him took over and instead of trying to knock out his room-mate he simply attempted to shuffle away. Unsuccessful in his endeavour he found an arm wrapped around his waist despite his squirming.

"Please Artie, can I just-!" He froze as a wand was placed at the tip of his nose. Al had to force his eyes to lean in so that he could look at the wand, then followed the wood down to the furious but blushing Brit.

"One more word Alfred… I swear… Just give me a reason not to turn you into a kettle."

Al panicked and opened his mouth, then a coy smile tugged on his lips and he flicked his tongue out and ran it partially up the wand watching through fogged lenses as his friend's face fell into one of pure horror. He sucked on the tip and felt the other freeze in his lap. Having stunned his opponent (without the use of spells) he yanked the weapon out of his hand and captured his lips between his own.

Uncaring, he threw the wand across the room and left his own beside him. The Brit once again tried to escape captivity but shuddered instead when a hand slid around his neck and Alfred deepened the kiss. This was wrong, so very wrong. And yet he was enjoying it. He willingly relaxed and pressed himself against the American, moving his leg around so that they were either side of him. After ten minutes or so Arthur realised the inexperienced sod was getting nowhere and he was starting to need to be in 'that place', so he pushed him back by the shoulders and straddled the younger wizard.

"For someone that didn't want this, you sure are excited." Alfred noted. "We should probably lock the door or something though."

Arthur frowned and Al pouted having killed the mood. None the less he took his friend's wand and cast the spell on the door which slammed shut. "Better?"

"Much." He dragged the wizard down to kiss him again, their mouths moulding into each other and hands roaming. The Brit started unbuttoning the other's shirt with expert, nimble fingers but stopped when he was pushed away. "Wait, Artie. I have a question."

"Of course you do, and it can't wait." He said sarcastically.

"Is this just because you're horny? Or will you actually go out with me?"

Arthur spluttered, "you think it- my God, you twat!" He gripped his shirt and ripped it open, ignoring the protesting buttons. Alfred was thrown off guard by the passionate display until the older boy admitted. "I always loved you."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course."

"That's a relief, I love you too." And with that the distance was closed between them and the foreplay resumed.

An hour later they lay next to each other in Alfred's bed, Arthur was drawing pictures with his finger on his lover's chest and the American was playing with his hair. "I'm glad I met you Al, thank you for being an insufferable sod."

"What a weird thing to thank me for. Then, thanks for being a stuck up ass hole."

"You like my arse."

"That is true."

Arthur smiled devilishly and kissed him again. It pained him to admit Francis was right all along, but it was hard to deny it now. "So, how do we break it to everyone that they were right all this time and we were wrong?"

"Why does anyone have to know?" He laughed then whispered in a husky voice. "This can be our secret."

Although he had difficulty imagining this secret being kept he purred, "of course, love."

* * *

><p>Light fluff~ slightly different from 'A Sinking Feeling' XD<p> 


End file.
